Anata wa, Watashi no Tomodachi
by Alira Yuushi Zura Chii
Summary: Rin menangis dibelakang gedung sekolahnya, tak disangkanya, Rin bertemu dengan Len yang ternyata menyukai Rin tapi Rin tak bisa menerima Len. akhirnya mereka bersahabat. bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? silahkan baca/RnR please :3/ don't Like? don't read!


_**Yo Yo~! Minna~ Zura balik lagi dengan cerita GaJe seperti biasa. Fufufu /plak**_

_**Karena bosen dengan pair MikxLen, KaixMik, Zura buat pair baru (diFanfic Zura) yaitu… *suara drum* *jengjengjeng* (?) RIN X LEN! *Zura tepuk tangan sendiri*  
yah.. daripda baca tulisan GaJe ini mending langsung pada baca deh~  
Enjoy~ :3**_

**Anata wa, Watashi no Tomodachi  
****.  
Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. – Crypton Media Future – dll.  
Character : Rin K, Len K  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship – Romance  
"Alira Yuushi ****Zura**** Chii"**

**Warning! : OOT, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan (banget!), dll.**

Don't Like? Don't Flame!

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah. Tetapi tak secerah hati gadis yang berambut _HoneyBlonde _ dan memakai pita besar itu. ia sedang menangis dibelakang gedung sekolahnya. Nama gadis tersebut adalah Kagamine Rin, murid kelas X di Voca High School.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."Tangis gadis yang akrab disapa Rin itu.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?"Tanya seorang pria. Suaranya belum pernah Rin dengar sebelumnya. Rin melihat kearah sumber suara itu, terlihat sosok pria sepertinya seumuran dengan Rin. Pria dengan Rambut _HoneyBlonde _sama dengan Rin dan memakai _earphone _itu sedang menatap Rin.  
"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa tuh!"Rin segera mengusap air matanya untuk menutupi bahwa ia baru saja menangis.  
"Bohong, Lihat tuh matamu merah"Pria tersebut duduk disamping Rin lalu menatap mata Rin yang sebam akibat menangis.  
"Iya Aku menangis! Kenapa? Mau meledekku hah?!"Rin marah dan berdiri dari tempat ia duduk tadi.  
"Gak kok, Cuma ingin tau aja. Fufufu"Pria itu menidurkan dirinya ke hamparan rumput yang tadi ia duduki lalu ia menatap ke langit. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanyanya ke Rin.  
"Cih! Sok mau tau aja sih!"Rin geram.  
"Hmm? Gak mau kasih tau ya? Yasudah aku kekelas saja"Pria itu pun berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk melangkah ke kelasnya sampai akhirnya pria itu dicegah Rin.  
"Tu-tunggu dulu! Oke aku akan memberitaumu yang sebenarnya, aku memang butuh teman curhat" Pria itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rin Barusan, ia pun segera duduk disamping Rin dan siap untuk mendengarkan curhatan dari Rin.  
"Aku menyukai seseorang, tetapi, ia tak pernah menyukaiku"Rin menunduk sedih.  
"Lalu?" Tanya Pria itu.  
"Aku akan melupakannya mulai sekarang"Rin tersenyum ke pria itu dan membuat wajah pria itu _blushing_.  
"Hei? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"Tanya Rin cemas karena Rin mengira bahwa pria tersebut sedang sakit.  
"Ng-Gak apa kok hahaha! Ah kita belum berkenalan! Namaku Len, kelas X-A"Pria yang ternyata bernama Len itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Rin.  
"Oh, kau murid pindahan dari Sapporo itu ya? Namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin, kelas X-C"Rin pun menjabat tangan Len.

/Bel masuk berbunyi/

"Ah, sudah bel! Aku kekelas dulu ya! _Arigato_ Len sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku" Rin berdiri lalu berlari kekelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Len yang masih duduk.

.

.

.

=Jam Pulang sekolang=

Rin merapikan bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas lalu ia menghampiri teman-temannya.  
"Pulang yuk Luka, Teto, Gumi!"Ajak Rin.  
"Maaf Rin, hari ini kau pulang sendiri ya, kami mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dulu"Kata salah seorang sahabat Rin, Luka namanya. Gadis berambut_pink _ digerai.  
"Yah.. aku gak mau pulang sendiri!"Rin menunduk.  
"Cuma hari ini kok"Kata Sahabat lain Rin, Gumi. Gadis berambut hijau pendek dan memakai kacamata diatas kepalanya.  
"Iya deh. Aku pulang dulu ya. Daah"Rin berjalan keluar kelas.  
"Malas deh pulang sendiri!"Ucap Rin kesal pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Hmmm.. kelas X-B, X-A"Rin iseng membaca papan yang bertuliskan nama kelas.  
"Ah! Kelas X-A! Aku ajak Len pulang bersama aja!"Rinpun berlari menuju depan kelas X-A atau kelas Len.  
"Len~!"Rin memanggil Len dari depan pintu kelas X-A.  
"Eh, Rin? Ada apa?"Tanya Len yang kaget melihat kehadiran Rin kekelasnya.  
"Kau sedang sibuk ya? Boleh aku masuk?"Rin balik bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Len. Berhubung dikelas X-A hanya ada Len, Rin masuk saja dan langsung duduk ditempat duduk baris kedua.  
"Masih lama?"Tanya Rin sambil melihat-lihat kelas X-A yang jauh lebih rapi dari kelasnya.  
"Sebentar lagi"Jawab Len yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis dikelasnya.  
"Kamu duduk dimana?"Tanya Rin lagi. Len tersenyum.  
"Tepat ditempat duduk yang sedang kau duduki itu"Jawab Len mengambil tasnya.  
"Eh? Aku tidak sengaja duduk disini!"Rin langsung berdiri karena kaget.  
"Haha, Santai aja"Len tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kesini?"Tanya Len.  
"Aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersama!"Jawab Rin riang. Dibalas dengan tatapan kaget dari Len.  
"Eh? Biasanya kau selalu pulang bersama teman-temanmu, bukan?"Tanya Len heran.  
"Iya… tapi mereka sedang ada kerja kelompok, lalu aku disuruh pulang sendiri. Daripada sendiri mending ajak kamu deh, hehe"Jelas Rin. Len mengangguk mengerti. "Eh? Kenapa kamu tau jika aku selalu pulang bersama teman-temanku?"Tanya Rin.  
"Ng… aku biasa melihat kalian dilorong. Ahaha aduh!"Len menjelaskan dengan gugup sehingga ia menanbrak dinding yang ada didepannya.  
"Kau tidak apa?"Rin segera menolong Len yang sedang kesakitan.  
"Ti-tidak apa kok haha! Yaudah yuk, kita pulang!"Len pun keluar kelas diikuti Rin.  
'Gerak-geriknya tadi aneh sekali!' Pikir Rin heran.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Jalannya pun tidak bersebelahan. Len berjalan agak kedepan sementara Rin dibelakang Len.

"Nah Rin, sudah sampai didepan rumahmu! Aku pulang dulu ya. Daah~"Len berjalan lagi menuju rumahnya. Sementara Rin sedang melihat Len yang lama kelamaan menghilang. Setelah menghilang barulah Rin masuk kerumahnya.

"Tadaima" Ucap Rin ketika masuk kerumahnya.  
"Okaeri" Jawab Ibu Rin yang sedang berada didapur.  
"Rin, kamu ganti baju dan langsung makan ya!"Kata Ibu Rin yang sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk keluarga Kagamine.  
"Iya Bu.."Rin segera masuk kekamarnya untuk berganti baju.  
Selesai berganti baju Rin segera menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada Ayah, Ibu dan Kakaknya. Rin duduk dikursi kosong tempat meja makan dan langsung berdoa kemudian memakan makanannya. Sedang asyik melahap makanannya ia teringat kata-kata Len _"Nah Rin, sudah sampai didepan rumahmu!".  
_'Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku belum menunjukkan rumahku kepadanya kan tadi? Tapi kenapa dia langsung tau rumahku? Padahal tak ada papan nama keluarga didepan! Aneh sekali' Pikir Rin.  
"Ada apa Rin?"Tanya Ayah Rin.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa kok yah!"Rin memakan sesuap nasinya lagi.  
"Ayah, apa didepan ada papan nama keluarga kita?"Tanya Rin ke ayahnya.  
"Tidak ada, Ayah lupa belum memasangnya lagi. Ada apa?"Ayah Rin balik bertanya karena ia heran, tumben sekali putrinya menanyakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting seperti itu.  
"Tidak kok"Rin melanjutkan makannya lagi.  
'Besok aku akan bertanya pada Len'

.

.

.

Disekolah. Jam istirahat.

"Sekian anak-anak pelajaran dari saya semoga bermanfaat. Selamat istirahat"Kiyoteru-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya.  
Rin yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya tiba-tiba dihampiri oleh Luka, Teto, dan Gumi.  
"Rin, kekantin yuk!" Ajak Teto. Gadis berambut magenta keriting ini juga salah satu sahabat Rin.  
"Uhmm.. Aku tidak bisa"Kata Rin  
"Lho? Kenapa?"Tanya teman-teman Rin bersamaan.  
"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Len"Jawab Rin.  
"Siapa tuh Len? Pacarmu yaa?"Goda Luka.  
"Ih apaan sih? Gak lah dia Cuma temanku saja!"Bantah Rin.  
"Yasudah, sana. Tapi nanti jika istirahat kedua tidak bersama kami, awas aja!"Ancam Gumi. Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu ia berlari menuju kelas X-A. sesampainya didepan kelas X-A ia bertanya kepada salah seorang murid kelas X-A…  
"Maaf, apa Len ada? Jika ada bisa tolong panggilkan?"Tanya Rin kepada salah seorang murid bernama Kaito.  
"Sebentar ya aku lihat dulu"Len masuk kedalam kelasnya untuk mencari Len. Belum ada semenit Kaito keluar.  
"Maaf, tapi sepertinya Len sedang ada dikantin. Jika ada pesan bisa aku sampaikan nanti"Jelas Kaito.  
"Oh, begitu. Tidak ada pesan kok. Terimakasih ya"Rin menunduk berterimakasih. Dibalas anggukkan dari Kaito.  
Rinpun berjalan meninggalkan kelas X-A. belum 10 langkah tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Rin langsung menengok kebelakang dan terdapat sosok Len dibelakangnya.  
"Ada apa mencariku?"Tanya Len  
"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi bukan disini"Kata Rin  
"Lalu?"Len kembali bertanya  
"Ketempat belakang sekolah seperti kemarin. Ikut aku"Rin pun berjalan menuju belakang sekolah diikuti oleh Len. Sesampainya dibelakang sekolah mereka duduk persis ditempat mereka duduk kemarin.  
"Nah, Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Len membuka percakapan.  
"Ke-kemarin aku belum memberitaumu arah rumahku. Tapi kenapa kamu sudah tau rumahku?"Tanya Rin  
"Eh? Eng. .. itu… " Len gugup.  
"Kenapa? Sudahlah, jawab saja!"Paksa Rin  
"I-itu karena aku tau segala tentangmu"Jawab Len malu-malu.  
"Eh? Maksutmu kamu _nge-stalk_ aku gitu?"Tanya Rin kini dengan nada kaget  
"Bu-bukan! Itu karena aku… aku… aku menyukaimu sejak dulu.."Len menunduk berniat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah karena malu.  
"Eh? Ka-kau bercanda kan?"Tanyaku tidak percaya.  
"Tidak, Aku tidak bercanda!"Ia menatap Rin dengan serius. Rin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Len pun memalingkan wajahnya, mereka pun terdiam cukup lama.  
"Ja-jadi kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"Tanya Len dengan nada serius  
"Ma-maksutmu?"Rin bingung dengan perkataan Len tersebut, karena baru kali ini ada pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya.  
"Apa aku harus mengulanginya? Kamu mau tidak jadi pa-car-ku?"Len mengulangi perkataannya sambil mengejanya.  
"Uhm.. Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu"Jawab Rin.  
"Eh? Ahahaha, harusnya aku sudah tau jika kau pasti menolakku"Len tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya, namun Rin tau jika didalam hati Len ia sedang menangis. Rin menggenggam tangan Len dan berkata  
"Tapi aku bersedia menjadi sahabatmu untuk selamanya"Kata Rin sambil menangis. Tntu saja Len pun ikut menangis.  
"A-aku juga akan menjadi sahabatmu untuk selamanya!"Kata Len melepaskan genggaman Rin lalu ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya  
"Janji kelingking?"  
"Un! Janji kelingking!"  
"Hahaha! _Baka _ kenapa kau menangis sih?"Tanya Len sambil menangis juga tertawa  
"Ka-kau juga menangis _Baka _!"Rinpun juga menangis dan tertawa. Mereka pun tenggelam dalam candaan mereka, hingga tak terasa jam pelajaran sudah mulai.  
"Wah gawat sepertinya sudah masuk?"Kata Len yang sedang melihat kearah jam tangannya.  
"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Siapa tau belum ada guru"Kata Rin  
"Memang harusnya begitu"Mereka pun berlari menuju kelas masing-masing  
saat Rin sudah tiba didepan pintu kelasnya, ternyata Meiko-sensei guru tergalak disekolahnya sudah masuk kekelasnya dan sedang mengabsen murid-murid kelas X-C. Rin yang kebingungan memilih untuk masuk kekelas daripada ditulis tidak hadir.  
"Pe-permisi"Ucap Rin membuka pintu kelasnya  
"Nona Kagamine Rin, darimana saja kau? Apa jam istirahat tidak cukup untukmu?"Tanya Meiko-sensei dengan nada marah.  
"Bu-bukan begitu Sensei, tadi saya…"Belum sempat berbicara Meiko-sensei sudah memotong ucapan Rin.  
"Saya tidak mau tau alasannya. Tapi kamu harus berdiri dilapangan sana sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai! Mengerti?"Perintah Meiko-sensei.  
"Ta-tapi kan sen.."Lagi-lagi ucapan Rin dipotong oleh Meiko-sensei  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang juga kamu berdiri di lapangan atau jangan pernah mengikuti pelajaran saya!"Kali ini Meiko-sensei benar-benar marah, dengan ketakutan Rin segera ke lapangan untuk berdiri disana selama jam pelajaran Meiko-sensei. Dengan kesal Rin berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Tak jarang terdengar tawa anak-anak lain yang menertawainya. Rin cuek aja padahal didalam hatinya ia ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.  
5 menit Rin berdiri dipinggir lapangan tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan tak salah lagi itu adalah, Len yang ternyata juga dihukum karena telat masuk kelas.  
"Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Rin penasaran  
"Mau ngeledekkin kamu! Hahaha"Goda Len  
"Bilang aja kamu juga dihukum!"Kata Rin, Len hanya tertawa  
"Sepertinya sudah takdir kita berdiri disini berdua"Kata Len tiba-tiba, membuat Rin kaget  
"Takdir? Maksutmu?"Tanya Rin bingung  
"Ah! Kau ini tidak pahaman!"Kata Len memukul kecil dahi Rin membuat Rin agak kesakitan  
"Apa-apaan sih kamu tuh? Oh ya aku mau minta alamat e-mailmu donk"kata Rin  
"Kau tidak bawa alat tulis kan? Apa kau bisa menghafalnya?"Tanya Len agak meledek Rin  
"Tentu saja bisa! Cuma e-mail saja masa tidak bisa sih?"Kata Rin membanggakkan dirinya sendiri membuat Len tertawa kecil  
"Baik, baik… e-mailku : Lenbananaprince .jp" Len memberi alamat E-mailnya kepada Rin, Rinpun segera mengahafalkan alamat e-mail Len itu.  
"Nee, Len. Apakah kita bisa bersahabat hingga kita menikah nanti?"Tanya Rin tiba-tiba  
"Eh? Maksutmu kita masih bisa bersahabat hingga aku menikah denganmu nanti?"Len balik bertanya  
"Bukan, Jika kau sudah menikah dengan wanita lain dan aku sudah menikah dengan pria lain, apakah kita masih bisa bersahabat?"Jelas Rin  
"Itu tergantung"Jawab Len  
"Tergantung apa?"Tanya Rin lagi  
"Tergantung, yaaa gitu deh! Tapi aku janji aku bakal jadi sahabatmu selamanya"Jawab Len tersenyum kepada Rin.  
Mereka pun asyik dalam dunia mereka sendiri tak peduli banyak murid lain yang menertawai mereka.  
Hukumanpun telah usai. Rin dan Len harus segera kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing. Tak seperti orang yang bebas karena telah selesai hukumannya, mereka berdua malah sedih hukuman mereka telah selesai. Karena mereka menikmati hukuman tersebut. Hukuman bersama sahabat.

Sesampainya dikelas Rin duduk ditempat duduknya dan mencatat alamat e-mail Len.  
"Rin, hubunganmu dengan Len semakin akrab ya.."Kata Teto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Rin  
"Eh? Kau kan belum tau mana yang namanya Len kan?"Tanya Rin  
"Tadi aku melihatmu mengobrol akrab sekali dengan pria, ya aku langsung kepikiran Len yang tadi kau datangi saat jam istirahat"Jelas Teto sambil memainkan penghapus yang berada dimeja Rin  
"Oh begitu…"Rin hanya ber'oh'-ria  
"Oh ya! Tadi ada PR dari Meiko-sensei. Halaman 41 sampai 47"Kata Teto  
"Oke..Oke.. terimakasih"

.

.

.

Dirumah Rin. Malam hari

"Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga PRnya!"Kata Rin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ketempat tidurnya.  
"Ngapain ya?"Tanya Rin kedirinya sendiri. Rin melihat secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat e-mail Len.  
'apa aku kirim e-mail ke Len saja ya?'pikir Rin. Lalu ia mengambil laptopnya 

_To : Lenbananaprince .jp  
From : RinRinpyon .jp  
Subject : -_

Hai Len, sedang apa?

_Send Len. 2013/08/23. 19:34 PM_

_**-Send-**_

Rin menunggu balasan dari Len yang sampai 1 jam kemudian belum dibalasnya.  
'Sedang apa sih dia?' pikir Rin

Setelah kembali menunggu akhirnya jawaban e-mail dari Rin dibalas juga oleh Len..

_To : RinRinpyon .jp  
From : Lenbananaprince .jp  
Subject : -_

Maaf tadi aku sedang sibuk dan sampai sekarang masih sibuk  
besok saja kalau ingin bicara

_Oyasumi…_

_Len. 2013/08/23. 21:29 PM_

"Sibuk ngapain ya dia?"Tak ingin membuat pusing dirinya sendiri Rin pun segera pergi tidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Dirumah Rin

"Waaa! Aku telat bangun!"Teriak Rin saat melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06:00 AM.  
Rin langsung mandi dan mengambil tas tanpa memeriksa isi tasnya. Tanpa sarapan ia pun berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan segera menuju kesekolahnya. Sesampainya disekolah Rin duduk ditempat duduknya dan bernafas lega karena guru dikelasnya belum masuk.  
"Rin~ aku minta lagu _Senbonzakura _dong~!"Kata Rin yang duduk dibelakang Rin  
"Hmm? Sebentar ya aku ambil HP ku dulu"Kata Rin diikuti anggukkan dari Rin. Saat membuka tasnya begitu terkejutnya ia bahwa HPnya ketinggalan.  
"Ano, Rin, Aku tidak membawa HP. Maaf ya"Rin meminta maaf pada Rin. Rin cemberut  
"Yah, kamu! Yaudah gak apa"Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari Rin membuat Rin tidak enak pada Rin.  
"Eh! Kalian bawa kamus bahasa Inggris tidak?"Tanya Teto yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Rin dan Luka  
"Aku bawa, kenapa?"Kata Luka santai  
"Tidak apa, Kalau kau Rin? Bawa tidak?"Tanya Teto lagi kepada Rin yang sedang memeriksa isi tas  
"Ya ampun! Aku tidak bawa! Gimana nih?"Kata Rin panik  
"Sama, aku juga tidak bawa, kita pinjam kelas lain saja yuk! Kebetulan kelas X-A dan X-D ada pelajaran bahasa Inggris tapi berbeda jam dengan kita"Kata Teto. Rin langsung tau kepada siapa dia meminjam.  
"Yuk! Buruan! Sebelum bel!"Teto menarik tangan Rin keluar kelas  
"Aku pinjam ke Ted kelas X-D dulu ya. Kau pinjam saja pada Len!"Teto langsung berlari ke kelas X-D begitu juga Rin yang langsung kekelas Len.  
"A-ada Len?"Tanya Rin kepada Kaito murid yang kemarin ia tanyai  
"Lho? Kamu sahabatnya kan? Apa dia belum memberitaumu?"Kaito kaget saat Rin mencari Len.  
"Hah? Memberitauku apa?"Rin Heran  
"Dia kan kembali ke Sapporo hari ini!"Kata Kaito. Rin tidak percaya dengan ucapan Len  
"Hahaha! Kau bohong! Len kan yang menyuruhmu untuk mengucapkan ini padaku?"Rin tertawa diikuti gelengan dari Kaito  
"Hei! Len kenapa kau tidak mau menemuiku?"Teriak Rin membuat seisi kelas X-A memandang heran kepadanya  
"Kenapa dia?"  
"Tidak tau"  
"Hahahaha"Seisi kelas X-A tertawa membuat Rin malu.  
"Di-dia benar-benar kembali ke Sapporo?"Tanya Rin masih tak percaya Kaito mengangguk  
"Kalau begitu boleh aku meminjam kamusmu?"Tanya Rin sedih  
"Sebentar ya"Kaito masuk kekelasnya lalu menemui Rin sambil memberikan kamusnya  
"Aku pinjam dulu ya. Terimakasih"Rin menunduk tanpa terimakasih lalu ia kembali kekelasnya

.

.

.

Jam pulang Sekolah

Seperti biasa Rin pulang bersama Teman-temannya yaitu Luka, Teto dan Gumi. Karena rumah Rin dan teman-temannya berbeda arah jadi Rin harus berjalan sendiri. Saat berjalan ia terbayang Len saat pertama dan terakhir (mungkin) mengantar Rin pulang.  
Akhirnya Rin sampai kedalam rumahnya  
"Tadaima"Ucap Rin malas saat membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Okaeri"Jawab sang Ibu yang seperti biasa sedang berada didapur.  
Rin segera berlari mencari HP nya untuk mengetik e-mail kepada Len dan menanyakan kenapa ia tak mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Sapporo. Saat akan mengetik e-mail, Rin melihat ada e-mail baru dari Len.

_To : RinRinpyon .jp  
From : Lenbananaprince .jp  
Subject : Gomenasai_

Gomenasai Rin, aku baru mengatakannya. Hari ini aku berangkat ke Sapporo karena tugas ayahku di Tokyo telah selesai. Tapi kita masih tetap bisa berhubungan melalui e-mail ini. Dan, aku pasti akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk berkuliah disana. Sekali lagi maaf! m(_ _)m

_Len. 2013/08/24. 07:41 AM_

Amarah Rin yang tadinya meluap-luap kini mulai sedikit mereda. Ternyata Len sudah berpamitan tetapi karena Rin lupa membawa HPnya ia jadi tak tau.

Semenjak saat itu Rin selalu berhubungan melalui e-mail dengan Len. Semua hal mereka saling menceritakannya.  
Setahun kemudian Len menceritakan tentang kedekatan hubungannya dengan wanita disekolah barunya. Wanita itu bernama Miku. Rin pun ikut senang karena sahabatnya sedang jatuh cinta. Rin selalu memberi semangat kepada Len untuk mendekatinya sampai pada akhirnya, Miku dan Len pacaran. Rin sangat senang. Ia memberi ucapan selamat kepada Len.

_To : Lenbananaprince .jp  
From : RinRinpyon .jp  
Subject : Omedetou!_

_Omedeto! Cie, Len sudah punya pacar w. Kapan-kapan kenalin dong! Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau mau main-main ke Tokyo? Jika kamu ke Tokyo ajak Miku juga ya! :3_

_Send Len. 2014/05/12. 18:12 PM_

_To : RinRinpyon .jp  
From : Lenbananaprince .jp  
Subject:_

_Terimakasih_

_Len. 2014/05/12. 19:01 PM_

Tak seperti e-mail Len kepada Rin sebelumnya, akhir-akhir ini Len hanya membalas singkat e-mail Rin. Tanpa emoticon, tanpa subject. Rin menjadi sedih karena sahabatnya berubah saat ia memiliki pacar. Sampai akhirnya Len tidak pernah menjawab e-mail dari Rin. Setiap hari Rin mengirimkan e-mail kepada Len tapi tak satupun ia mendapatkan balasan dari Len. Hal itu membuat Rin sangat sedih.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Rin telah menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Crypton. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk ke universitas. Karena jarak rumah hingga kampusnya cukup jauh maka ia harus memakai kereta. Saat sedang menunggu kereta, Rin melihat orang yang telah lama tak ia liat di stasiun. Orang tersebut adalah Len! Rin bahagia melihat sahabatnya telah kembali.  
"Lee-"Saat akan memanggil Len, Rin melihat gadis sedang digandengnya. Rin langsung berpikir bahwa itu pasti Miku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Rin segera menghampiri Len.  
"Hai Len!"Sapa Rin mengagetkan Len dan Miku. Len melihat kearah Rin lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Rin sangat sedih melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa Len menghindar dariku sih?!"Rin curhat soal kejadian tadi pagi ke Luka.  
"Mungkin kau pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya"Jawab Luka santai  
"Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa?"Tanya Rin  
"Gak tau~"  
Rin berpikir ia melakukan kesalahan apa sehingga Len menjadi marah kepadanya.  
setelah memeriksa semua e-mail yang ia kirimkan kepada Len, ia baru sadar bahwa ia pernah marah kepada Len saat Len mengatakan tentang pacarnya terus.  
Keesokan paginya ia menunggu Len dan tak beberapa lama kemudian ia melihat Len dan Miku. Rin menghampiri mereka  
"Len, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu"Len tak menoleh pada Rin. Tapi Miku menghampiri Rin  
"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Len? Dan siapa kau?"Tanya Miku  
"Berikan saja ini kepadanya"Rin memberikan secarik kertas kepada Miku. Miku mengangguk lalu mengambil kertas itu dan berlari menuju Len yang sudah berada didalam kereta.  
Didalam kereta Miku memberikan kertas dari Rin kepada Len  
"Dari siapa ini?"Tanya Len sambil menerima kertas dari Rin  
"Cewek yang manggil kamu distasiun"Jawab Miku. Len membaca kertas itu yang berisikan tulisan :  
_"Maaf, aku waktu itu tidak suka mendengar kau selalu membicarakan pacarmu. Karena semenjak itu kau tak pernah menanyaiku tentang kabarku. Aku menjadi iri.  
Kau mau memaafkanku kan? Jika tidak, juga tidak apa.  
Hei! Kau ingat janji kita dibelakang gedung sekolah? 'Kita akan selalu bersahabat selamanya' dan kuharap janji itu masih berlaku. Sahabatku, kau adalah harta terbaik dalam hidupku."_

Tak sadar Len menangis membaca kertas itu. ia benar-benar sudah lupa soal janji yang ia buat dengan Rin.

"Jadi, cewek tadi itu siapa?"Tanya Miku penasaran  
"Dia, adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku selamanya!" 

**=TAMAT=**

_**Yo Yo! Minna~  
Aneh ya? Hehehe. Maaf jika endingnya nggantung **____**  
Zura gak tau mau dilanjutin kayak apa -3-"  
Semoga pada suka ya…!  
Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca fanfic Zura ini~  
Sampai jumpa difanfic Zura berikutnya yaa…~  
Jaa~! 3**_

_**Zura...**_

**RIVIEW PLEASEEE! XD**


End file.
